All Eyes On Me
by Anibee2481
Summary: Is there more to Batou and Togusa's relationship? One night, Major discovers the truth.


**Welcome Ficlets! This is my very first fanfiction and I'm hoping you will enjoy it! This is simply a prelude to Batou and Togusa's relationship. Please feel free to review and say what you feel. I'll post some more stories in the future! Thanks again! Mi-chan**

All Eyes On Me

What should have been obvious to everyone was easily eluding their minds. Togusa believed it was because they were blind to human emotions, being so cybernetic. He had a feeling Major knew, but the rest of the group was in the dark.

"Hey Boss Man, let's go home already. We'll report to the Major tomorrow."

Batou turned around from the desk he was working at to speak to his partner.

"All right, but _you_ are the one who will be reporting to her, since you don't want to wait for her to return."

"We don't even know if she's coming back tonight! Besides, I'm tired, and we are the last ones here ya know." Togusa commented back with a serious face. He always ended up doing the reporting anyway, since Big Guy didn't like to so much. He assumed Batou was just geared for action; it was probably programmed into his brain.

"Let's get going then." Batou hit a single button on the computer to turn it off. Pushing back his chair, the cyborg got up from his desk and walked towards the door, Togusa in tow. They unknowingly passed a camouflaged figure as they made their way to the parking garage. Once again, Batou pressed a single button on a keypad as they left headquarters to turn off the lights of the building. He left two lights on just in case Major decided to return.

Batou always took his prized car home at night, feeling it was safer to keep it close to him. Of course, he always drove it, leaving Togusa the passenger seat. Batou preferred imports, as he liked spiffy cars that many could not have. However, Togusa occasionally pointed out that they'd be spotted easier because the car was yellow. The Boss Man ignored him every time. It was all about the style.

Starting up the car, the cyborg sped away. The human was so used to it that it was reflex to grab the handle. The lights lighting up the garage, Batou made his way out into the night, with a thermoptic car in tow.

Anyone watching the two drive away would immediately assume Batou was dropping Togusa off at his house before he returned home himself. It was common to hitch rides from each other, especially since only a few could actually own a car in a family. However, as Major was finding out, this was not the case. She knew something was strange about the way they were acting. In her view, the cyborg was being kinder to a human than deemed necessary. It wasn't her intent for this to happen, but she certainly couldn't stop the forces of nature. Wanting to confirm her suspicions, the Major was following Batou and Togusa undercover in order to find out if their relationship had advanced.

After some time, Batou pulled into the driveway of a semi-large house. He parked beside a small older car. The house was small enough to hold a reasonably sized family, and not big enough to take up much space. The invisible car pulled up along the road in front, still camouflaged. The Major was expecting Togusa to get out of the car and wave goodnight, but that isn't what happened. Instead, the car was turned off and both occupants got out, shutting their doors. Togusa waited as his partner took the lead on the walkway to the front door. He took out a set of keys from his pocked as they entered the front porch. They walked in as soon as the door was unlocked. While the door was closing, the lone car pulled away, the occupant's suspicions already confirmed. The Major didn't need to see any more to know she was correct.

The house was dark except for the light in the living room. A nanny was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up as the couple entered the room.

"The children are asleep, so don't worry about them. I cannot say enough about how wonderful those two are. You are both blessed."

Togusa smiled at the kind old woman.

"I've thought so every day of my life."

The nanny closed her book as she stood up from the couch. Leaning down, she picked up her small tote bag and proceeded to leave through the doorway. Both men moved aside as she left the room, Batou once again taking the lead. He slid ahead and opened the door for her while Togusa stood in the hallway.

"I will see you both tomorrow. Good night."

Batou smiled and thanked her as she left the house. Togusa was already halfway up the stairs when his partner followed suit. Turning to the right, the human slightly opened a cherry wood door. He peeked in on his sleeping children. His son was sleeping in a crib, next to his big sister in her own bed. He looked in the corner to confirm the nightlight was on, as Batou peeked in over his head. Lingering a while, the detective eventually pulled back and gently shut the door. His hand remained on the knob.

Togusa felt big hands slip around his waist. He felt his lover's chin rest against his neck.

"Don't worry love, we'll play with them this weekend. I promised, remember?"

"I know. I still wish I could spend more time with them." Togusa sighed.

"We still have the rest of our lives to spend with them." Batou commented.

"I thought the same thing about my wife. But I guess we only have so much time, right?" Togusa removed his hand from the doorknob and placed it on his lover's.

"Right. So let's go spend our night wisely shall we?" The cyborg smirked as he picked up his husband and headed towards the other side of the hall.

If anyone had looked, they might have seen the more intense emotions there, but everyone minded their own business. The Major may have known, but the couple didn't care, because they wouldn't allow anything to jeopardize their love. With that in mind, Batou and Togusa would remain together in work and in their own personal lives.


End file.
